This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Treacy and her collaborator, P. Rudd, have identified possible differences in serum glycans in patients with galactosaemia. The collaboration will utilize the glycotranscriptome array to determine if there are differences in transcript levels in T lymphocytes from these patients.